Opposites Attract
by Lazycloud1
Summary: Senri and Husky have feeling for each other . Neither one knows it . How far will they have to be pushed to finally admit they love each other ?
1. SenrixHusky

Disclaimer : I don't own anything !!!! Nothing nada … ZIP !

Me : If u already know the story skip down to the part were the brackets are , in case ure wondering … there these thingies "[]"

_**Wavy bold is there inner …..**_

Bold is what there thinking

-Bang!- (Noise)

HuskyxSenri

Cooro and the gang are headed south from shadows's home town .

What they don't know is that astrian troops are up ahead .

In a little cottage alittle far out from the town Cooro , Nana , Husky , and Senri saw up ahead , the commander of the Astarian troops was pestering an old man named Harden .

"You are the craftsman Harden , I presume …? I have a request … I would like you to come back and work for Astaria ." Igneouse said darkly .

-BANG-

-Sizzle-

Harden just ignored him .

Igneouse sweatdropped and then said "…To protect Astaria …."

he was being completely ignored until he said , "…I want you to forge a sword like the Guardian Hearts !"

Memories flooded back into Hardens mind faster than it took lightning to strike .

"Guardian … Hearts … You say ?" Harden said looking up at the great and powerful sword hanging on the wall in front of him .

MEANWHILE !

Cooro and the gang finally reached the town . It was full of people working ,trading , buying and selling goods .

Out of no were Cooro says "I want a hatchet like senri's ! I can't cut wood with my dull stone knife ."

Then Nana said "Your too young for something like that , Cooro."

Then husky butted in "Besides Iron-edges tools are really expensive … Mainly because Astarian Government controls the iron ."

Cooro spots a weapon store window display case . He looks at the axes in the display case . He runs up .

Cooro says "OOOH ! I want something like that !"

Husky gets Runs up to Cooro and says "No ! I told you we cant afford it !"

"Husky can you buy it for me ? I don't have any money ." Cooro pleaded

Husky sweatddrops and says "Earn it your self I'm starting to run out of money , too ! At this rate we will have to camp out every night and eat nothing but fish and fruits !"

Nana then cries anime tears and says "Noooo ! I don't wanna ! I want to eat bread ! I wanna change clothes !!"

Senri gives her a "WTF" look .

Cooro comes up with an idea .

"Then lets all work ! Here , in this town ! Okay ?!" Cooro says happily .

Cooro and Nana are turned down because there just kids , But then they meet a nice woman who is willing to have them work for her .

[**Now comes the awsomeness , just be patient !]**

"Work , eh ? Well I might have some physical labor for the tall boy …. But what can the little one do ?"

One thing runs threw Senri and Husky's mind … **Catch fish ? **

Then a crazy lady comes up and says "You have a pretty face , You wanna come up and work as a maid at my bar ?"

'**Now that I think about it … Husky is really cute … Oh , great ! I'm having these thoughts again!? I need to stop thinking like this …**_**Just embrace It … **_**Who the hell are you ? **_**Your inner Senri…**_**Holy shit ! I'm mental ! Go away ! …**_**Denial –Sigh- I'll be back , but you know you like Husky !' **_After Senri's mentally "Battle" Senri thought about husky again and turned red but turned his head so no one would see . Since Senri fist saw Husky , Senri has had a crush on him , Rose was just a cover up to prove aSenri was strait and wasn't Bi . Suddenly …

Husky got pissed and said " Senri ! Lets go !"

Senri couldn't help but notice how cute Husky gets when he gets mad .

"Senri !" Husky shouts .

Suddenly something catches Senri's eye .

'**Astarian soilders ? When did they get here ?'**Senri thinks .  
Husky soon sees them and thinks them same thing .

Husky and Senri go out to investigate .

Two Astarian Soilders spot them .

The asshole of a soldier exlaimes "Kim-un-ker !"

And Igneouse blasts out of his tent in rage saying "WHAT !?"

Suddenly Husky and Senri are surrounded .

"Wha …!" Husky exclaims .

"What are you doing here ? Are you following us …?"

"Of course not ! Infact , we'd prefer you went away !!!" Husky screamed .

Iggy points jis sword at the innocent kim-un-kur .

"It's more usual that a kim-un-ker like you would be in Astaria !"

Iggy glares at Senri with such intensity … then he barks out

"Leave at once !!!"

Senri think he is challenging him .

"…" All of a sudden Senri activates his +Anima .

"Uwaaah !" the solders scream !

Iggy begins to get nervous and shouts ,

"Blood-thirty beast ! You see ? That's the true nature of a Kim-un-kur !We can't let him run loose in our land !"

"Senri stop ! I don't want you to get hurt !!!" Husky screams !

'**Husky cares about me … **_**Yes he does !!! …**_**Gaahh ! Not the time !…**_**I'LL BE BACK!!**_**'**

Mean while in the distance ….

"Oh my ! Is that … !?"


	2. His ?

Me : Eyyy ! Gots bored waiting for more reviews !!!

Husky : … What the HELL am I doing here !?!?

Me : Umm , saying the disclaimer ?

Husky : No .

Me : Please ?

Husky : NO !  
Me : If u don't I'll lock u in a closet with Nana . *Grins evilly*

Husky : I-I-I'm not s-scared ! I'll say it but only because you asked nicely !

Me : Yaay ^^

Husky : Lazycloud1 does not own +Anima or anything … Not even me …. Nothing … Nada ,,, She will Never ever , NE-

Me : Alright husky I think they get it ! We all now know I will never own +Anima

(sadly T.T ) P.s – Thoughts shall now be underlined !

__________________________________________________________________

Opposites Attract

(What happened last time … Dun DUN DUUUNNNAAA !!!! )

Suddenly Husky and Senri are surrounded .

"Wha …!" Husky exclaims .

"What are you doing here ? Are you following us …?"

"Of course not ! Infact , we'd prefer you went away !!!" Husky screamed .

Iggy points His sword at the innocent kim-un-kur .

"It's more usual that a kim-un-ker like you would be in Astaria !"

Iggy glares at Senri with such intensity … then he barks out

"Leave at once !!!"

Senri think he is challenging him .

"…" All of a sudden Senri activates his +Anima .

"Uwaaah !" the solders scream !

Iggy begins to get nervous and shouts ,

"Blood-thirty beast ! You see ? That's the true nature of a Kim-un-kur !We can't let him run loose in our land !"

"Senri stop ! I don't want you to get hurt !!!" Husky screams from the hold of an astarian soilder !

'**Husky cares about me ****… **_**Yes he does !!! And that solder is holder on to Husky too close and tight for my liking !!!**__** …**_**Yes he Is and another thi-Gaahh ! Not the time !…**_**I'LL BE BACK!!'**_

Mean while in the distance ….

"Oh my ! Is that … a +Anima ?!"

"Senri !" Cooro and Nana screamed in a chorus !

"Ahh ! The crow +Anima is here , too !" Pointed out the solder that was holding Husky too close and tight for Senri's liking .

All of a sudden Husky tried to free his grasp of The Astarian solder . Husky bit him .

"Oww !" The soilder screamed as he punched husky in his beautiful face .

"Senri…." Husky said in such a quite , low voice now one could hear him .

"…." Senri couldn't do anything to stop the soilder because the solder who punched HIS dear beloved Husky was too far away .

"HUSKY !!!" Shouted Cooro and Nana as they ran over to help there fallen comrade .

Senri saw Husky on the ground with a bruise on HIS Husky's beautiful porcelain cheek .

Iggy saw this and turned away from Senri to the idiot solder and said " Fool ! He's a child ! Don't be so rough !"

"Sorry sir !" shouted the solider . _**[A/N- Too late for an apology now sucker ! ]**_

Igneouse turned back to Senri . Only to see a menacing glare on the Kim-un-kur's face and his +Anima ready to attack .

"Husky …." Senri said menacingly .

If only looks could kill .

"Uh-oh…"

'**OH NO !' **Nana screamed in her head .

'No shit , dumbass …' thought cooro .

You see … Cooro wasn't as Naive about relationships and crushes as ya' think .

He already knew a Senri and Husky had feeling for each other .

He also knew Neither one wanted to admit it .

He was also thinking of a plan that would later alter the Relationship Husky and Senri shared .

Now let's see what Senri was thinking .

' I. will. KILL. HIM ! Nobody DARE lay one FINGER on MY Husky ! … _RIP HIM TO SHREADS !!! _ No problem !'

Senri lunged forward .

"EEENNNNNNOOOOUUUUUGGGHHHH !!!!!!!" Harden shouted !

"H-Harden !" Iggy stuttered .

He turned to the woman named margret .

"Margret go inside ." He said then turned to Senri . "You , Too."

Harden gives husky to Senri and shoos Nana inside .

Senri is holding Husky protectively while glaring at Iggy and Iggy's men .

'**I wish could hurt them … I wish – I wish …. I wish that they all climb trees and get splinters ! Splinters that will never come out and will irritate them to no end ! …. **_**Wtf ?**_** … I was attempting to make a joke and get over my worry , I hope my Husky will be ok … **_**OUR Husky is tough . It'll be ok . Just trust me !**_** …Grr. Fine…**

"Senri this way !" Cooro says directing Senri inside of Harden's house .

Iggy gritted his teeth .

"Harden… So you take the side of the +Anima …"

Meanwhile at Inside Hardens Cottage :

'**Husky ….'**

Husky layed down on the Couch-Guest-bed-thing wile Margaret Applied medicine to heal husky's bruise .

Senri St down beside Margaret .

"Really what was with them ." Huffed Nana

"Those are the same ones me met when we were crossing the mountains with rose and Margot , right ? What could they want ….?"


	3. Devious Cooro ?

Me : Heya !

Husky : Wtf ? Again ?

Me : Yes …

Husky : Why me ?

Me : Cause your not hyper like Nana or Cooro . And Senri is too quite .

Husky –Sigh- Lazycloud1 does not own +Anima or anything that is related to it-

Me: I have the whole series …. I bought it at borders and B&N ….

Husky : You know what I mean ! Lemme do my job !  
Me : ….

Husky : She doesn't own +Anima .

'Inner thoughts will be under lined and slanted'

'**Regular thoughts will be bold .'**

**-**noises-

Opposites Attract

Last time …..

"Really what was with them ." Huffed Nana

"Those are the same ones we met when we were crossing the mountains with rose and Margot , right ? What could they want ….?"

'They came here sayin they wanted me to reforge their swords . They even brought a mountain of iron sword for me to work with …. Even though …. I;m not a swords smith anymore … I wont forge swords for battle again !" Harden says .

"Whoa !!! That's a big sword !!!" Cooro says .

"It was about twenty years ago … Back then I was burning with patriotism . I kept Forging swords … Justifying it by saying it was to protect the country . My HEART is forged into this sword …" Harden says in a serious manner

Every looks at him .

Suddenly Harden looks at Senri's arm and grabs it .

'**What the hell ?!' **Senri innerly screams** .**

"…"

"So your one of the Kim-un-kur mountain people? The power of A +Anima is the same as a sword. Think before you use it. It's not something you should use to randomly pick fights." Harden says seriously.

"…"

"….."

"All right ! That's enough talk ! Let's have dinner !" Margaret says trying to break the ice.

"YUMMMY !" Nana Screams !

Margret takes Husky to his room that he has to share with another person , and lies him on the bed . There are only two guest rooms . The four of them have to partner up .

" I can't eat solid foods can you ? Can you eat soup ?" Margaret says .

" I-I think I can . Thank you …" Husky says .

"Do you need help ? If you do just ask ." Margret says reassuringly

"Ok … " Husky replies

Margret leaves the room .

' **Husky ….**_** Make a move god damnit ! **_**… Stop pressuring me ! …**_** I'll stop pressuring you once you make a move goddamnit ! **_**… Fine I will just shut the fuck up ! **_**… Touché … **_Hn ! '

When Margaret gets up and comes to the table to tell Cooro , Husky and Senri to eat their fill so they can work . They start eating and all of a sudden Margret asks someone to chack on husky .

Senri nods his head and takes his soup to the room husky is in . He sits in the chair Margaret sat at while he was talking to Husky .

"Senri … ?"

"Hn … I'm here to check on you …"

"O-ok ." Husky said turning to the side to hide his blush .

" Why aren't you eating ?"

" I can't really- Hey ! What was that for ?"

"You can't do it yourself …"

"So you spoon fed me ?"

"Yupp !" Senri said grinning .

Senri was feeding husky …

Meanwhile 

Nana Whispered to Cooro .

" Don't you think its a little suspicious Senri is in there so long ? It's kinda weird there getting so close ... Wanna check it out ?"

' **Damn noisy girl ! I have to keep her out of the way if I want my plan to work . Think of something rational …. Hn. That will do …' **

" No Nana ," Cooro replied . " Senri is just guilty .

He was in fair distance of Husky when Husky got hurt . Senri thinks he could have done something . He wants to make sure Husky is going to be alright so he doesn't have to feel guilty about it ." Cooro lied easily . He had to top it off with something … He found it !  
"Isn't that how you kinda felt when Husky left the group ? That it was because of you ? So you went to go get him to make the guilt go away …"

"Hmmm …. Weeeelll …." Nana said thinking . Nana sighed . "I guess your right Cooro…"

' **.Sinker !' **Cooro thought happily .

Meanwhile : …….


	4. Smooth ?

Me : Yo.

Husky : Trying to be gangsta' , again ?

Me : Wha – I mean- Say wha , Home dog ?

Husky : I have a fish +Anima …

Me : Wha eva home fish .

Husky : The "Gangsta" thing aint working ,

Me : Damnit !

Husky : I'm ganna say the disclaimer so you guys don't have to read any more sad attempts at being "Gangsta" by Lazycloud1

Me : Meaner !

Husky : - sarcastic- that hurt . Lazycloud1 don't own +Anima .

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL~

Opposites Attract

Recap :

" _No Nana ," Cooro replied . " Senri is just guilty ._

_He was in fair distance of Husky when Husky got hurt . Senri thinks he could have done something . He wants to make sure Husky is going to be alright so he doesn't have to feel guilty about it ." Cooro lied easily . He had to top it off with something … He found it !  
"Isn't that how you kinda felt when Husky left the group ? That it was because of you ? So you went to go get him to make the guilt go away …"_

"_Hmmm …. Weeeelll …." Nana said thinking . Nana sighed . "I guess your right Cooro…"_

' _**.Sinker !' **__Cooro thought happily . _

"Come on Nana we'll sleep in the guest room by the kitchen !" Cooro said knowing exactly what he was doing .

"-Yawn - ok Cooro …" Nana said .

Meanwhile : …….

" Harden ?"

"Yes Margaret ?"

"I think its bedtime for the kids. They have work to do tomorrow. " Margaret said with a little too much with enthusiasm .

"Um … ok ?" Harden sweat dropped .

Harden and Margaret get out the new sheets and place them in the guest room by the kitchen .

The guest room by the kitchen has two beds .

They tell Cooro and Nana to go to The guest room by the kitchen .

Husky and Senri are sitting at the dinning table in silence , waiting for Margret to get their room ready .

They are constantly steal glances at each other .

" … **Mine … **_**Well make a move !!!**_** … I said stop pressuring me damnit !!! … **_**then tell him something ! Something interesting ! Complement him !!!**_** … What am I spose to say ?" **

"Your cute and I fell in love with you at first glance !" Senri unknowingly said out loud .

"What ?" Husky said looking at Senri with shock and blushing red as a tomato .

"I didn't say anything ." Senri said quickly . blushing .

"…Um … Right." Husky said still blushing alittle .

'_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! Smooth ! Oh gods ! Lmfaoooo ! **_**… Yeh , yeh laugh your ass off . Basterd !'**

More silence .

Luckily for Senri ,

Margaret came in " Your room is ready ."

Senri and Husky get up from the table and they are inside the room when they hear Margaret yell .

"There's only one bed you guys will have to share !"

Senri and Husky look at eachother .

"Um …ok …. Lets ,um , go to bed ."

'_**OMG , OMG , OMG , OMG ! Whyy meee !' **_husky mentally screamed , while running around in circles in his head .

"Hn." Senri nodded .

'**Omfg , Omfg ! What am I going to do !? … **_**Oh calm the fuck down. You know what to do .Your just exited . Plus you know you cant wait to sleep in the same bed a Our Husky . **_**… Yeah I do . Whatever . Don't bother me tonight ok ? … **_**Fine … BUT **_

_**I'll be watching . Later .' **_

Husky and Senri crawl into the bed .

Then …..

LmaolmaolmaolmaoLmaolmaolmaolmaoLmaolmaolmaolmaoLmaolmaolmaolmaolmao

Me : Plz review …. Yo !

Husky : Shut up !

Me : Yo fish why you getting all up in ma' grill , yo !

Husky : …. Im ending this right now . THE END . (of this chapter)


	5. IMPORTANT ! PLEASE READ !

**Authors note : IMPORTANT ! READ !!!**

I'm goin to Cancun !

Be back in two weeks !

Sorry people !

Wen I come back I'll promise to update ^^

Asta lavista !


	6. Sorry it took so long , School !

Me : Oi !

Hinata : Um W-w-why a-am I h-here ?

Me : I just realized that this is my story and I can do what I want …..

Hinata : O-oh.

Me : Could you please do the disclaimer ?

Hinata : W-what is in it f-for m-me ?

Me : In my First naruto thing there will be NaruHina and-.

Hinata: lazycloud1doesn't_own+anima. !!!!

NejisakuHakusakuShikasakuKibasakuGaasaku NejisakuHakusakuShikasakuKibasaku

Opposites attract :

SCREEECH !

Senri and Husky black out from Nana's super screech .

…**. At military place thingy . **

"This afternoon was really something , eh?" A astarian solder asked his buddy .

"Yeah … that one +Anima was really scary . And he was a Kim-Un-Kur , too ! So the commander was even more angry !" .

"Eh ? What do you mean ?"

"You're a newbie , so you don't know . the commander-" But the solder didn't get to finish his sentence , because nana used super screech and . !

Nana giggled and said "Hee hee hee ! You go beddy-bye while phantom thief Nana does her job … Mister solders !"

Meanwhile

"….. !!! Ah ! ***Pant , Pant *" **Iggy just woke from a nightmarish dream .

Suddenly a bat-like creature emerged from outside the tent . Making a huge shadow to anyone looking at it from inside of the tent .

It spoke up and said " If you force Harden to Forge a sword for you , Do so at your own paril , a blade unwillingly forged is doomed to turn against you in your time of need .

Iggy was confused and had a massive headache .

"W-what ids this voice …. Echoing in my head ….!?"

SLASH.

Iggy had had enough ! He slashed the tent tacking down whatever the thing was .

"Waaahhh !" It screamed ! "Oh no ! I messed up ! I just need my plunder … Re-treeeat ! …. Ugh … ! Heavy !"

Uknown to Nana Iggy snuck up behing her . "Don't move !"

"……" 'Oh shit !'

NEXT MORNING ………


End file.
